


She Is Beauty, She Is Grace

by theholylight



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Drabble Series, Drabbles, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Implied spoilers, Light Angst, M/M, Minor Spoilers, Multi, OT3, Otps, Spoilers, WIP, and some are more mature than others or at least implied so, drabbles are not connected, if you want to, implied ot3, light blood, otp, those will be stated as 'matureish' in the beginning so you can skip them
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 08:53:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9227750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theholylight/pseuds/theholylight
Summary: The last thing Makoto expected was to fall in love with the school's plant-loving heiress. Not that things go as she expected them to from then on...





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PrincessLaLa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessLaLa/gifts).



> Implied mature content
> 
> (also known as Haru, noticing Makoto's crush on her), teasing the Student Council President)

"Haru..."

Blinking, the brunette looked up from her book, to see the Council President gazing at her in that manner again.

"... Mako-chan! How can I help you? I was about to go and check on the flowers..."

"W-Well, there is something that I wanted to talk to you about..."

"Oh, hold on!"

Makoto began to protest, never mind her growing blush, as Haru grabbed her hand and dragged her into the nearby toilet, narrowly dodging the questioning gaze of Ann Takamaki and the embrassed ones of Ryuji Sakamoto and Akira Kurusu.

"What are we doing here, Ann? We are supposed to be...!"

"Hush, do you want to get us caught!?" the girl shot him a look. "I could have sworn I saw senpai over here..."

Akira sighed, adjusting his glasses as Morgana poked his head out to allow him to grab his phone, eyes now focused on the screen as he began to text back whoever had messaged him.

"You should leave them be." he managed to say. "After all, if this is the only way for Niijima-senpai to relax..."

"What sort of relaxing is this!?"

Annoyed by the interruptions as one of his boyfriends' had just send him a cute emoticon that looked like Morgana, the leader turned to stare at his best friend, tapping his foot to show how he felt.

"What do you..."

Suddenly, the moans pierced the silent hallway they were in and Ann chuckled, pressing her hand to her lips as she pulled away from the door she was leaning on, now sporting a blush as bright red as her Panther suit.

"... well then, I guess now we know how Makoto-senpai will spend her lunch time from now on..."

At this point as Ryuji complained about his 'poor, innocent ears' or whatever, Akira idly wondered if maybe Goro would allow him to sleep over tonight... or just move in with him, to save him the trouble.


End file.
